fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Magna Karchinos
Thunder |ailments = Thunderblight Magnet |weaknesses = Ice |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko, adopted by Dinoman0310 }} Magna Karchinos (ユーバーカリカノス, Yūbā Karikanosu) are Carapaceons. Physiology Magna Karchinos are massive Carapaceons, being of similar size to the Flying Wyverns Akantor and Ukanlos. Its shell is gray with red and blue blotches. The red blotches are on the left right of its body while the blue blotches are on its right side. It has two pairs of thick legs with brown spines and three sideways-oriented claws on each leg. It has a pair of long wiry antennae. It also has a pair of huge pincers which resemble dragon skulls, with black spots that resemble eye sockets and serrated edges which give the impression of sharp teeth. Its left pincer has red stripes while its right pincer has blue stripes. It has a long, flattened, paddle-shaped tail. Abilities Magna Karchinos rely mostly on their immense physical strength to kill enemies. They are capable of transferring electricity from their antennae to their claws, granting them the ability to use electrical attacks. They are also able to use magnetism by doing so. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Decapoda *Infraoder: Unknown *Family: Karchinos A massive Carapaceon, Magna Karchinos rival Shen Gaoren as the largest Carapaceon. Habitat Range Magna Karchinos seem to live exclusively in the Highland, as the area is large enough to accommodate these gargantuan Carapaceons. They occasionally travel to the Tower Summit in search of food. Ecological Niche Thanks to their size and power, Magna Karchinos are apex predators, feasting on anything smaller than themselves. The only thing that could pose a threat to an Magna Karchinos is another creature of similar size and power. Biological Adaptations First, Magna Karchinos is enormous, especially for a Carapceon. The average size of a fully grown Magna Karchinos is approximately 3089 cm, just 40 cm more than an adult Akantor. They have large pincers in comparison to their body, each pincer reaching more than a quarter of its body length. The shape of their pincers are also unique, as both of them resemble the skull of a dragon. They have block spots that resemble eye sockets and nostrils, and large, triangular serrations that give the impression of sharp teeth. The legs are thick, covered in brown spines, and have a circular foot with three claws each that point away from the rest of the body. Its head has stalked eyes and a pair of antennae that are long, thick, and wiry. These antennae constantly produce electricity. By grabbing onto their antennae, Magna Karchinos can transfer the electricity to its claws. This grants it the ability to use electrical attacks and to manipulate magnetism. However, it has only a finite amount of electricity in its claws, so it has to charge up again with its antennae once it runs out of power. Behavior Magna Karchinos will attack anything they see. Carves High Rank G Rank Equipment Weapons Note: All weapons are shown in their final forms. Armor Blademaster Skills: Handicraft, Fencing, Razor Sharp, Iron Skin, Slow Sharpening Gunner Skills: Rapid Fire, Steadiness +2, Loading, Iron Skin, Recoil Down -1 Attacks *'Claw Swipe': Magna Karchinos will walk to the left or right and then swipe at the Hunter with the corresponding claw. This attack deals moderate damage and trips the hunter. *'Scooping Claws': Magna Karchinos will insert its claws into the ground and perform a quick upward scooping motion, sending several rocks flying forward. This attack causes moderate damage. *'Stomp': Magna Karchinos raises one of its legs and stomps with it. This attack causes moderate damage and causes tremors. *'Charging Snap': Magna Karchinos keeps one claw open and holds it above the ground. Magna Karchinos then charges at a targeted hunter. After running a certain distance, Magna Karchinos will draw its claw back and then thrust it forward while sliding forward, snapping its claw as it slides. This attack deals moderate to high damage. Magna Karchinos will charge faster when it rage mode. **'Electric Charging Snap': This attack is identical to the Charging Snap, Magna Karchinos performs this version of the attack after charging its claws. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Thunderblight. *'Claw Slam': Magna Karchinos will raise its claw and hold it above its head for a few seconds. It then brings its claw down like a hammer, crushing anything beneath it. This attack deals high damage and causes tremors. In rage mode it is performed faster. **'Electric Claw Slam': This attack is identical to the Claw Slam, Magna Karchinos performs this version of the Claw Slam attack after charging its claws. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Thunderblight. In rage mode it is performed faster. *'Double Claw Slam': A version of the Claw Slam were Magna Karchinos uses both of its claws. This attack deals high damage and causes tremors. In rage mode it is performed faster. **'Electric Double Claw Slam': An electric version of the Double Claw Slam that Magna Karchinos performs after it charges it claws. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Thunderblight. In rage mode it is performed faster. *'Lightning Cannon': Magna Karchinos performs this attack after charging it claws. Magna Karchinos draws back one of its claws and then brings it forward to shoot a stream of electricity. This attack causes high damage and inflicts Thunderblight. *'Ore Meteor': This attack is performed after Magna Karchinos charges it claws. Magna Karchinos uses magnetism to lift several large chunks of ore from the ground, which are then launched at the hunter. This attacks causes moderate to high damage and inflicts Magnetism. Quests High Rank G Rank Theme Etymology Its name is a combination of magna, the Latin word for great, and Καρκίνος Karkínos, which is the Greek word for crab. Notes *Its breakable parts include its pincers, front legs, and tail. *Magna Karchinos cannot become fatigued. *Very rarely, Magna Karchinos will limp when close to death. *Magna Karchinos's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. *Magna Karchinos's tremors require Tremor Res +1 to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Carapaceon Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:Dinoman0310 Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Magnet Monster